Zero (Web Novel)
Summary Zero was one of the three people among the highest Yuuki's subordinates. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | High 4-C Name: Zero Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial human, Angel, True Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Acausality (Type 1 and 4), Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Attack Reflection (Weapon Star Shield provided a warding effect when used for protection), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Flight, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Duplication, Absorption, Power Absorption (Acquired new abilities by predation thanks to imitating the structure of his prey, this he can freely use too), Organic Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Life Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (Converts his own energy into waves that adjusts itself instantaneously to be the inverted wave of the target that can turn every wavelength, even the pulse of life to zero), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Existence Erasure (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Was unaffected by Gadra-Roshi's Nihilistic Hazard which summons a void that erases the existence of whatever it touches), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Shion Cook and Chaotic Fate couldn't affect him, and her Tyrannous Lord Susanoo could only affect him when time was stopped), Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Heat Manipulation, Danmaku, Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill), Time Manipulation, and BFR (Can move in stopped time, and move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time that prevented anyone in it from moving and resist being sent to another dimension or space) | All prior abilities, plus Immortality (Type 4), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Resistance to Aura, Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation Attack Potency: Continent level (Comparable to Leon) | Large Star level (Comparable to Veldora Tempest and become a True Dragon after fusing with Ramaris Labyrinth which Veldora's energy) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) | FTL (Comparable to Veldora Tempest) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class | Large Star Class Durability: Continent level | Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: He was created in this world as a combat doll possessing both high computing power and calm judgment not affected by emotions. Among the hundreds of the handmade dolls created by Yuuki, Zero is the only one that can be called a success. With a unique combat sense and perfected battle creature body. | Mindless Weaknesses: None notable | Become mindless after fusing with Ramaris Labyrinth Notable Attacks/Techniques: Physiology * Spiritual lifeform: After gained complete of the Seraphim power given to him, Zero become an upper-tier spiritual lifeform, thus he has no physical body, and exists only as a soul, has eternal youth, and will regenerate as long as the core inside his soul isn't completely destroyed. *'Angel:' He fused with a seraphim, thus becoming a seraphim. Angels were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Light and will revive as long as the Spirit of Light exists. Their resurrection, however, takes hundreds of years. *'True Dragon:' As a True Dragon, Zero reincarnates when he dies even; however, the resurrected Zero, will be an entirely different Zero. Abilities *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Evil Dragon Lord Azi Dahaka:' An Ultimate Skill that originally belonged to Vega that was inherited by Zero. This Ultimate Skill power revolves around manipulating organic matter and creating clones. Its sub-skills are the following: ** Organic Matter Control: An ability to manipulate organic matter for various purposes. For example, Vega, the original possessor of this Ultimate Skill, used this power to create a body to represent him from individual bacteria. Hiding his true body elsewhere, he can restore himself endlessly for as long as there is organic matter remaining. ** Duplicate Mass Produce: An ability that allows Zero to create clones that have all the skills his original body had. ** Ability Absorption: An ability that allows Zero to absorb the abilities and properties of creatures he has absorbed, adding them to himself and improving their efficiency beyond that of their original owners. *'Unmovable One:' Zero's unique skill which gave him high defensive power *'Weapon Star Shield:' Zero's Ultimate Skill which made his defense became a prefer impregnable wall. **His shield can resist all magics and ward off sword stikes **His shield has the effect of Weapon Destruction and Attack Reflection *'Zero Fill Wave:' Zero fired an annihilation wave. Every wavelength, and by extension every energy frequency turned into Zero. By striking with a reversed wave, it canceled each other. It nullified anything and everything by subjecting it to its inverse wave. Every living being was affected; even spiritual lifeforms like Angels or Demons were no exception. Rather, it would be better to say that those with stronger energy would be affected more. However, the user of the technique needed to have energy that was at least equal to the target’s energy. So, in short, converts his own energy into waves that adjusts itself instantaneously to be the inverted wave of the target that can turn every wavelength, even the pulse of life to zero. *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or death and prevent a surprise attack. Resistances *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Dagruel understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation, etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Key: Angel | Fused with Ramaris' Labyrinth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Angels Category:Dragons Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4